


Oxygen

by orphan_account



Series: Pumpkin Patch Week 2016 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Day 5, DirkJake Week, Sadstuck, not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake are split up when fighting on LOTAK</p>
<p>Did you know Krypton displaces Oxygen? It's considered one of the most humane ways to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxygen

"Jake?" He shouted, aware that his voice could be hardly heard on the other side of the gas mask. Where was he? 

They split up when they'd been attacked and gone in opposite directions. Jake had kept him updated via pester him, but he'd lost contact with him around ten minutes ago. The last words were something about his mask.

He screamed his name again as Hal tried to make him listen to reason. He wasn't dead! Hal was wrong!  
He checked the windows of the high rises. Most of them were smashed in, glass covering the ground. The monochrome green world, so like the underwater cities of his Earth, seemed eerie. The living dead prowled the streets, but were unseen. 

He checked in another window. Green splayed on the floor. Jake!  
He clambered though, scratching his palms on the broken glass.

Jake was collapsed on the floor, as if thrown aside like a broken toy. His hair was matted and sticky, red glinting in the low light. Though his chest didn't move, his fingers tightened around a pistol. 

"It's me." He knelt at Jake's side and looked at the the cracked mask, the ravaged oxygen tank that lay punctured. His chest tore at the fear in Jake's eyes. Krypton filled his lungs. Although it isn't poisonous, krypton displaced oxygen because it's heavy. 

Deep breath in, hold and drag the oxygen tube from his mask. Jake hit his leg, glaring as he lifted the mask from Jake's face.

Tube to parted lips, watch as his chest raises and his hand come up to cup your face. He wouldn't be able to get enough oxygen, Dirk wouldn't be able to save him. Jake offered the tube to him and he took it gratefully. Hal flashed across his shades,

TT: it's either him or both of you.

He knew that.

Jake smiled up at him, sadly. He gestured for him to lean down. Taking the tube he snatched a breath,

"I'm glad I got to see you," another breath, "One last time," tears welled up in Dirk's eyes and he slipped his mask off, letting it drop to the ground.

He took the offered oxygen before he rested his head against Jake's chest. His heart, slow but not smoothing, beat below his cheek.  
"I love you." He chocked out, Jake's tanned hands in his hair.

Tube to lips, oxygen forced past the lump in his throat and passed to his lover. He forced the tears to stay in his eyes as Jake whispered it back. Hal pinged.

Dirk kissed him. Though he knew oxygen didn't pass through his lips he wished it would heal him, like in a fairytale. It wasn't passionate, they didn't have the energy with their burning chests and oxygen reprieved bodies. Parted lips pressed to another, gripping at each other weakly. When the need for air erupted into the sharp burn of a lit pyre, Dirk grabbed the tube and fed it to Jake before breathing himself. 

Hal persistently pinged from where he had left him and he grabbed his mask to check the message.

TT: oxygen low.  
TT: you have to leave him.  
TT: he'll die anyway. 

Jake turned his wrist to look at the pesterlog. Hal dinged twice and he sadly smiled again before forcing Dirk to take the oxygen tube. He fed it past his lips and let himself be clutched close. Dirk had sat up and pulled Jake to his chest, sobbing noisily as Jake kissed his neck, jaw, cheeks and finally lips.

As Jake breathed in the colourless gas and let himself slowly die, Dirk broke down and wrapped one arm around his waist. His other hand stroked and clutched at dark hair, fingers stained crimson.

Jake moved back and knocked their foreheads together, and cried with him. Their tears fell on to each of their cheeks and Dirk let the tube fall for a last kiss.

His eyes slipped closed, his breathing stopped and he buckled forward. 

Dirk sobbed as he pressed Jake into his neck, clutching the corpse close.

Still holding Jake against him, he scooped up his mask and slipped it on. He attached the tube to it and staggered to two feet. 

Supporting Jake's body with an arm under his rear, Dirk walked out of there. Their chests were pressed against each other.

Jake looked asleep, rocking with the rise of Dirk's chest.

TT: it will be painless Jake  
TT: don't worry, I will look after Dirk

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry  
> I'm sorry


End file.
